Lucky
by TwilightFan24s
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon.Now 3 years later Bella has no memory of him due to an accident.Under bizarre circumstances Edward becomes Bella's doctor.But,he is cold to her.Can Bella regain her lost memory and relationship with Edward?M for later ch
1. Prologue

_Three years Later…….._

_Edward's POV_

"Edward we have something to tell you" said Alice

"Please come out of your room "called Esme through her mind. I know my family cares for me but couldn't they let me wallow in peace. But I took my time anyway listening into their conversations. Well not much because they all were saying something to me, it was quite confusing to be honest. Today was unusual because everyone was blocking their minds from me like they where hiding something from me. "Edward please come downstairs " called Esme .I heard her voice crack at please so I had no choice but to come downstairs.

I was down in less then a second to see everyone wearing grim expressions,trying to hind something. Carsile was the first to approach me in a slow manner that irritated me. My love appeared suddenly in his mind. Bella's angelic smile still stunded me after all these her image slowly started to be altered her beautiful brown hair started to be tainted with red highlights. I could see her flawless skin start to glow. But something was wrong with her chocolate brown eyes ,they looked lifeless but she wore a her eyes, t hey looked disturbing. But then I heard a voice,a voice that shattered the broken pieces of my heart all over again. The voice of my angel, I turned toward the television and saw my angel on a stage behind a piano singing a song. I listened to yhe lyrics and they shocked me:

Did you forgetThat I was even aliveDid you forgetEverything we ever hadDid you forgetDid you forgetAbout meDid you regret(Did you regret)Ever standing by my sideDid you forget(Did you forget)What we were feeling insideNow I'm leftTo forgetAbout usBut somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget itSo now I guessThis is where we have to standDid you regretEver holding my handNever againPlease don't forgetDon't forgetWe had it allWe were just about to fallEven more in loveThan we were beforeI won't forgetI won't forgetAbout usBut somewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget itSomewhere we went wrongWe were once so strongOur love is like a songYou can't forget it at allAnd at lastAll the pictures have been burnedAnd all the pastIs just a lesson that we've learnedI won't forgetPlease don´t forget usBut somewhere we went wrongOur love is like a songBut you won't sing alongYou've forgottenAbout usDon´t forget

The show went to commercial after the song ended. Bella 's face was flushed and she said "We'll be right back". My family fell silent , well everyone exept for Emmet who said "Well that was interesting " which earned him a slap in the back of his head from of all people)Esme.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.1: DON'T FORGET**

"Bella start whenever your ready" I heard my best friend and manager Angela said to me through the ear piece I was wearing. I sighed and started playing keys on my white grand piano. I sighed once more and started singing into the microphone by my ear. "Did you forget I was even alive?" .Just then a vision of a bronze haired Adonis. His eyes where a golden butterscotch, he had pale white skin and full red perfect features were tainted with a look of melancholies as he said "Don't worry. Your human memory tends to fade quickly".

Did you forget

Everything we ever had

Did you forget

Did you forget

About me

Did you regret

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget

What we were feeling inside

Now I'm left to forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forgetWe had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

At all And at last All the pictures have been burned

And all the past Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget I won't forget somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us

Once the song ended I waited until Jimmy Kimmel said "we'll be right back. "After I got the "okay" I went to the couch next to Jimmy's desk and sat. We made

small talk about countless things in the studio until Angela told us that we were on, then Jimmy said "So Bella what will you be doing with the rest of the year?" _Running _

_From Mike my stalker that's what. _Is what I wanted to say, but Angela said it would

be better for me to keep my private life out of the public eye, so instead I said part of the truth "I will be working on my movie , working on my clothing line and writing more songs for next year's album."

"What's the movie about ?"

"It's a modern Carrie with a twist I can't give you anything else without ruining the movie"

"Here's another question for you, I have heard you won't show yourself in your videos, why?"

_Umm maybe I DON"T want my stalker to see me at all even in a video._

" I'm to busy working on songs and my sketches for the line, not to mention the movie I'm just to busy to waste a day or two in a video."

"Last questions before we go to commercial ,'I know you don't like talking about your personal life but do you have amnesia of the last few years " I stopped breathing, do I tell the truth or just lie like I have been? Do I say I don't even know what my songs are about? Will people think I'm a fraud?

**Edward's POV**

"Strangely yes I have no memory after my 17th birthday" I heard my angel say. Everyone was silent ,even Alice stopped her mini rant about Bella's clothing line. "She doesn't remember …." Alice whispered ."at all ." Esme added .Emmett was actually quiet for once. Rosalie seemed unfazed by it all .I was too shocked to speak I was about to go upstairs when Alice was ……

I need to get to Bella before it was too late.


End file.
